secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life Wiki:Merge/Talk:Main Page
Usefull Research Resources - should be Useful. Alas it's protected so I can't change it. Roberta Dalek 10:41, 19 Jun 2005 (EDT) Sorry, I protected it due to repeated vandalism, if you have links to be added or changed you can post them here and I'll add them. It's sad that I have to lock content, I really don't want to, but I don't see any other way to stop the vandalism that would ensue. Oz Spade 13:12, 19 Jun 2005 (EDT) N/m, after re-reading your sentence while less tired I realized what you were saying. :P Fixed the spelling mistake, thanks for pointing it out. :) Oz Spade 14:08, 19 Jun 2005 (EDT) I like the wiki, keep up the good work! Qode 11:47, 20 Jun 2005 (EDT) I propose an Avatar Name article, with references to the last names (perhaps to main Wikipedia) as well as the history of the last names, such as retired surnames, such as Protagonist.--YoungFreud 06:01, 21 Jun 2005 (EDT) It's a wiki. You can do it yourself :) That's a great idea but would be a shitload of work, since there's hundreds of names to gather and investigate... http://forums.secondlife.com/memberlist.php :Well, it was mostly to do with the last names, not actual avatars and such. Some of the names have a certain significance (Debs, Welesa, etc.) in the mindset of LL while others are pop culture references (like Protagonist, Dalek, Zaius, etc.) or describe endgoals of the player (the now retired Ambassador).--YoungFreud 11:54, 21 Jun 2005 (EDT) I changed "Today's featured article" to "This week's featured article" because I don't really have enough time to update it every day unfortantly. Also the "This Day In History..." will probably only be updated when something notable is in for that day. It can be hard to find something worth while of updating everyday as well. :/ Oz Spade 22:08, 18 Jul 2005 (EDT) You now need to login to be able to make changes to pages. I appologize for any inconvience this causes, but it is a needed thing to prevent the vandalism. If you have any problems with loging in or editing pages once you are logged in, let me know. Oz Spade 14:38, 11 Aug 2005 (EDT) Update front page layout? Wikipedia recently did the whole front page layout thing and redid theirs. It looks alot nicer now IMO. Should we update ours to that style as well? I'm thinking yes.Oz Spade 02:00, 18 Apr 2006 (EDT) If you think you can do it, go ahead. I can't do a lot of typing right now since I sprained both wrists and both elbows in a bike accident :( Eggy 08:46, 18 Apr 2006 (EDT) Alright, I'll try and tackle it tomorrow or sometime soon. That sucks about the accident, hope you heal up quickly! Oz Spade 03:06, 19 Apr 2006 (EDT) Why hasn't this been updated? Incase anyone is wondering, the answer to this is that I've become busy with that "real life" thing, so I haven't had much time to direct toward doing anything SL related. Unfortunately this means the front page is rather outdated news wise and probably will be for some time. One solution would be to fill in the space taken up by stuff thats usualy cycled every week with something that can just stay there. I really wouldn't want to do this personaly, I think having cycled content keeps things active and I also don't really know what I'd put there, but I may have to do that. Another solution is for someone else to do what I had been doing and update the news and the featured article every week. If anyone wants to volunteer to do this, let me know (offlining me will still get to me) and based on how well I know you and your "track record" I may admin you so you could do that (after clearing it with eggy). So until one of those things happens, the front page will be on "pause" for now. I do want to see the wiki go on, even if I'm not around as much, same with the museum (which is vastly out of date in comparison to the wiki), so if you have interest in maintaining either, let me know about that as well. Oz Spade 20:21, 30 Sep 2006 (EDT) Roleback of Wiki because of DB corruption The database on which this wiki is currently hosted became corrupted and the last backup from a month ago (when the wiki was moved to this server) had to be used. Deepest appologies to any content that was lost. The backup script has been set to run twice a week now (thanks to Chad Statosky for handling all this!) Still trying to find a hosting solution (theres currently three options and it should be decided which we go with very soon). The wiki may be staying on this server or may be moving again. The goal of the moving would be to get access to the server so we can attempt to update and fix things ourselves. However if we can get access to this current server, the wiki would not be moving. Adam and Chad have been nice with trying to do things for us, such as updating things, handling accounts in the db, etc. but both understandably don't always have viable time for things. So thats the most current situation! Once again, sorry for the inconvience with all this. Don't give up on us! :) Oz Spade 18:36, 25 Feb 2007 (EST) Update: Good news! Also: Future! We now have access to the server, so the wiki will not be moving! We're going to work on updating MediaWiki on a test version of this wiki before making any drastic changes to this live version, this is to prevent anything from getting messed up on accident during the process and to make sure we have as flawless as a plan as possible to update the real deal. When we are finaly ready to do the "live" version update, we'll let you know a bit ahead of time methinks. Updating to the current MediaWiki version is the first goal. Other things I personaly want to do is to make it so "index.php" does not show in the url (I've seen a page on how to do this, but I think it'd be good to update first, then do it), this will however break any outside links to the wiki, but I think it'd be good to do regardless. Also if the update does not fix the themes, that would be another thing to do next, probably before the whole index.php thing. Another thing we never got around to doing which may come up again is renaming the wiki since we've been expanding to more than just history. I'm not sure if we'll do this or not, but it may happen in the future. I'll keep you all notified on the progress we make. :D Oz Spade 02:17, 27 Feb 2007 (EST) Update: MediaWiki Software Update Soon Hello everyone! After a long while, the MediaWiki software will be updated soon. I'll let you know this weekend exactly when (it may be sometime tomorrow or it may be Saturday or a few days shortly) but in the meantime I figured I'd give everyones a heads up. Currently the updated version is running on http://test.slhistory.org feel free to check it out, play around, see if theres any bugs that are important that would cause us to delay updating. DO NOT put any content on there that you think is important. That's a test version and anything on there at any time may be gone. One problem that I've noticed so far, and you will too after you look at it, is that some of the skins are messed up (mainly cologneblue and monobook, I think). Cologneblue has some issue with the menu being fubared and the overall look not being right. Monobook has some weird bar behind the menu at the top. I've tried to fix these issues, but I must be missing something because replacing stylesheets aren't working. I was able to fix a problem with IE7 that monobook was having, so that's good. If you know how to fix the other issues or have any ideas as to what could be causing them, please let me know. When we update there may be a url change for the path to the articles. I really want to do this, but I haven't been able to figure it out on my own, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to do this for the update or not. I tried following directions on MediaWiki's site, but it didn't work out for me (well it worked per se, but skins weren't working). The change I want to make is to make it so that instead of http://www.slhistory.org/index.php/Article it would be http://www.slhistory.org/wiki/Article , since the later is the more standard format for wiki URLs. So if you have suggestions for the URL and the skin things, let me know. I'll hopefully have more details sometime this weekend. :) Oz Spade 01:57, 4 May 2007 (EDT)